


In The Easy Morning

by mapmaker



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, catboy!ten, established catboys, i just wanted another excuse to write catboy ten and i accidentally made it horny but like, in a sweet way, it’s mostly soft, wait how could i forget the most important thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapmaker/pseuds/mapmaker
Summary: Early mornings are for two things: cuddling and being asleep. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, he is not partaking in either of these activities.//featuring: catboy!Ten and a slightly bothersome Baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	In The Easy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome back to another catboy au because catboy ten is irresistible 2 me!!! hope you enjoy~

Early mornings are for two things: cuddling and being asleep. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, he is not partaking in either of these activities. Much to his dismay, he wakes up with a slight headache and the nagging urge to stay awake for no reason. He tries his hardest to fall back asleep in his comfortable, warm bed but he ends up just laying there with his eyes closed for who knows how long. 

Ten lays next to him, sound asleep. He’s envious of his boyfriend being able to sleep through Baekhyun’s tossing and turning and ultimate failure to fall back asleep. He wishes he was asleep so badly. So naturally the only thing he thinks to do is bother Ten.

Ten is curled up tightly and Baekhyun wonders if the room is too cold for him. He’s under three blankets so that’s probably not the case. He scoots closer to Ten and wraps an arm around him loosely, petting the soft skin of his stomach with his fingertips. 

“Wakey, wakey.” Baekhyun whispers against Ten’s ear. 

It doesn’t work, and Ten is still out like a light. Baekhyun really wishes that were him right now. Baekhyun wiggles his hand around and jabs at Ten’s stomach, lightly tickling him to awakeness. Or so he hopes. After some poking and prodding, Ten eventually stretches.

“Do you need something?” Ten says and yawns with a slight meow.

Baekhyun finds it cute when Ten yawns because he always has that little meow that goes along with it. It could easily be one of Baekhyun’s favorite things.

“Just wanted company.” Baekhyun says honestly. 

“Just want to sleep.” Ten says, stretching some more and keeping his eyes closed. “Why are you awake?”

“Can’t sleep.” Baekhyun says. “And you looked cute while you were asleep.”

“So naturally you wake me up.” Ten says, and if he was more awake there might be annoyance in his voice, but not now. Not when Ten is still half asleep.

Baekhyun hums out a ‘yes’ and pulls Ten closer to him. Ten lets out a soft sound in response.

“What time is it?” Ten asks, finally opening his eyes for the first time and blinking slowly. 

It’s still dark in the room and the clock on the nightstand is blinking _5:36am_ in bright red numbers. Ten groans at the realization.

“Fuck’s sake, Baekhyun.” Ten says and rolls over in Baekhyun’s arms so they’re facing each other.

“Sorry for waking you.” Baekhyun says, but he’s really not sorry at all. And Ten knows it.

Baekhyun reaches up and taps the end of Ten’s nose with a fingertip. Ten scrunches his nose and pulls his head away slightly, glaring through sleep-lidded eyes. Baekhyun does it again and Ten snaps his teeth at him, pretending like he’s going to bite. Baekhyun laughs a quiet laugh and Ten closes his eyes again.

“You’re so cute when you’re bothered.” Baekhyun says.

“You’re so cute when you’re _not_ bothering me.” Ten says.

It’s quiet for a long few minutes after that and Baekhyun is convinced that Ten fell back asleep, but he can feel his tail twitching slightly under the covers. 

“Stop pretending.” Baekhyun says.

“If I pretend long enough, I might actually fall back asleep for real.” Ten says.

His tail flicks back and forth underneath the blanket and wraps loosely around the part of Baekhyun’s leg that’s exposed. Baekhyun shivers at the feel of it. Ten’s tail is one of Baekhyun’s favorite things too. It’s so soft and long and it’s endearing the way Ten always lets it drape over Baekhyun’s legs while they sleep together. 

Baekhyun reaches up and taps Ten’s nose again and it sends Ten’s tail flicking hard against the bed.

“Stop it.” Ten says. “You know I don’t like when you do that.”

Baekhyun just loves doing anything he can to get a rise from Ten. Even if it means making him a little irritated. It’s cute. Baekhyun watches the way Ten’s ears twitch. The soft little black ones that poke out from his hair. Baekhyun blows lightly at them and watches as they move.

“Seriously.” Ten says. “Did you just wake me up to annoy me?” 

“Seems like that’s the case for now.” Baekhyun says with a grin. 

Ten rolls over dramatically in Baekhyun’s arms and lets his tail fling up and graze Baekhyun’s face before slapping down on the bed again. Baekhyun loves it. He eats it up, every little bit of a rise he gets. Baekhyun wraps his arm around Ten and goes to tickle his stomach again when Ten’s decidedly had enough.

“Get out.” Ten says, sitting up abruptly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his palms. “Go sleep on the couch. I want to _sleep_ and I’m two seconds away from killing you.”

Baekhyun can tell he means it with the look Ten’s got in his eyes and how he’s staring Baekhyun down like he would love nothing more than to shove him off the bed. Baekhyun weighs his options heavily for a minute before giving up.

“I’ll stop.” Baekhyun says. “Come here.” 

“Why should I trust you?” Ten asks. 

“Just come here.” Baekhyun says, tugging at Ten’s arm to pull him into an embrace. 

They lay there in the dark for a while and Baekhyun doesn’t say a word. He’s stopped his antics because Ten might seriously consider kicking him out of the room for the next week if he didn’t. He runs a hand up Ten’s back lazily, letting his fingertips graze the bare skin on its way up. His fingertips find their way to the back of Ten’s head and Baekhyun plays with the soft hair there. He cards his fingers through Ten’s hair and wonders if he’s asleep again. He wonders if he can fall asleep like this, too.

Baekhyun runs his hand through Ten’s hair lazily before coming across one velvety soft ear atop his head. The ear twitches slightly at the touch. He takes his fingertip and runs it along the edge very lightly all the way to the top. Ten’s ear flicks away from the touch. Baekhyun does it again, a few more times, before Ten gets annoyed again.

“Quit.” Ten says, but Baekhyun can hear a smile in his voice.

“You like it.” Baekhyun says.

Baekhyun does stop though and goes back to playing with Ten’s hair absently. He can feel the goosebumps rising on Ten’s skin against his and he takes pride in that. 

He feels the soft touch of Ten’s tail graze his face again, this time not with annoyance but want. Ten tickles Baekhyun’s nose with the tip of his tail, causing Baekhyun to scrunch it up, but he gets the gesture. He takes his hand from Ten’s hair and runs it along Ten’s tail instead. He pets it in long, tender strokes and even wraps his fingers loosely around it a bit at the end. 

He gets bored after a while and resorts to draping an arm over Ten again, petting his belly absently. Baekhyun doesn’t notice at first but this simple gesture has got Ten purring against him. It’s cute and Baekhyun wants to tease him about it, but refrains. He keeps it up instead, petting lightly along Ten’s stomach and drawing slow circles around his navel.

Ten is usually the ticklish type, his stomach especially, but there must be something about him being half-asleep that makes him less ticklish. Baekhyun loves it, making sure he enjoys every moment of it because it’s not something he usually gets to do with Ten. It’s intimate and soft and Baekhyun wants to do it for hours. 

But Ten is purring against him and for some reason it’s sending shivers up and down Baekhyun’s spine. Ten makes these soft little mews at Baekhyun’s touch, too. It’s all sending small jabs of arousal right to Baekhyun’s groin.

“Baekhyun.” Ten says quietly after a while. 

Baekhyun assumes Ten has had enough tummy touches so he retracts his hand slightly. Ten grabs his hand, though, to keep it in place. 

“It feels good.” Ten says. “Are you doing okay?”

The way Ten asks, Baekhyun knows. Baekhyun knows Ten can tell he’s getting hard against him and Baekhyun is getting embarrassed.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun says. 

“I’m too tired to help you out, baby.” Ten says and Baekhyun melts at the nickname. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun says. 

He continues to pet Ten’s stomach, though, and it does nothing to help his situation. Ten rolls over onto his back and gets comfortable, splaying himself out for Baekhyun to get a better angle. Baekhyun writes every letter of the alphabet on Ten’s tummy. He draws slow circles around his navel until it’s overstimulated and Ten reaches to push his hand away.

“Stop it.” Ten mutters sleepily. “It’s starting to hurt.”

Baekhyun moves his hand lightly along Ten’s torso and finds a nipple instead. Ten jerks at the first touch and glares at Baekhyun. Baekhyun swirls his fingertip around it swiftly before pinching it slightly. Ten reaches a hand up to swat at Baekhyun for that. Baekhyun lets out a quiet laugh. He teases the nipple a bit more and Ten whines softly. It sends another jab of arousal to Baekhyun’s stomach.

He notices that Ten is getting hard too. 

“You can’t hide from me.” Baekhyun whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to both of Ten’s nipples and down at his navel.

“M’so tired, Baekhyunnie.” Ten whines. 

“Let me get you off and I’ll go to sleep happy.” Baekhyun offers. 

Ten opens an eye to peer at him curiously. Baekhyun gives Ten the best puppy dog eyes he can muster and he feels Ten’s tail flick hard against the bed. He can’t tell if Ten’s annoyed or excited.

“Okay.” Ten says. 

Baekhyun draws a line down Ten’s torso again, toward his navel, and he dips a fingertip in quick. Just to bug him one last time. Ten huffs and closes his eyes again, hoping Baekhyun will knock it off. 

“Hurry up before I fall back asleep.” Ten says.

“If you fall asleep, I’ll stop.” Baekhyun says and it’s a challenge. 

He circles Ten’s belly button once more, knowing it’s sensitive, before teasing light touches along the line of Ten’s sweatpants. Ten shuffles around a bit, inching to get Baekhyun to do more than just tease him. Baekhyun draws feather light touches over Ten’s hard on through his sweats then, causing Ten to jerk suddenly. Ten’s tail jerks too, slapping Baekhyun’s leg with it.

“Please.” Ten says.

“That’s the magic word.” Baekhyun says.

Baekhyun wants to tease him all night. He wants to see how long he can keep Ten struggling to stay awake while he barely touches him through his pants. But he presses his fingertips down harder, loosely circling Ten’s cock through his sweatpants and he can finally feel how hard it really is. 

“ _Baekhyun_.” Ten whines. “I’ll kill you for this.”

“You’d never.” Baekhyun says. 

Ten huffs at him again, pressing up toward Baekhyun’s hand for some type of friction that Baekhyun won’t give him. When Ten presses up, Baekhyun removes his hand all together. It drives Ten up the wall, and Baekhyun knows it. 

Baekhyun starts to pity him though. Ten looks so cute with his lips pursed, him trying his best to find his release that’s barely begun to build. Baekhyun cuts him some slack and gets his sweats down enough to get his cock out. 

Ten’s hands are twitching against the bed, trying not to touch himself because Baekhyun won’t do it for him. 

Baekhyun draws a line from the base of Ten’s cock all the way up to the tip. He does it again, and again. Ten is writhing on the bed at this point.

“ _Please_.” Ten says.

And Baekhyun accepts his plea this time. He licks his fingers and across his palm before palming Ten’s cock and jerking him off slowly. It’s messy and lewd, but Ten catches a glance and he whimpers. 

“Hot.” Ten whispers. 

Baekhyun has the nerve to blush at the compliment.

Baekhyun jerks him off agonizingly slow for a long time. Ten swears it feels like hours. Baekhyun just wants to see his boyfriend look a sleepy mess on the sheets in front of him. He jerks Ten off like he’s got nowhere to be ever again, and Ten whimpers. His tail thrashes around, flicking and flopping against the bed. 

“You look so good like this.” Baekhyun says. And it’s true.

But Ten’s falling asleep. His hips are following Baekhyun’s slow movements, but he’s slipping and Baekhyun can tell. So Baekhyun pulls his hand off and Ten cracks his eyes open, whining in protest.

“Whyyyyy?” Ten mewls. 

“I told you I’d stop if you fell asleep.” Baekhyun says.

“But you’re making it so hard to stay awake.” Ten says. “Do it faster.”

“You’ll take what I give you.” Baekhyun says softly and Ten visibly shivers. 

“Okay.” Ten says. 

Baekhyun grabs Ten’s cock again, this time jerking him off at a faster pace. It elicits the most beautiful sounds from Ten’s lips. He whines and whimpers. He lets out small mews that he only lets out when he’s close. Baekhyun smirks, knowing he won’t last too much longer. He slows down, drawing a breathy groan from Ten.

“Please,” Ten says. “So _close_.” 

His hips are twitching frantically up against Baekhyun’s hand and his eyelids are flickering. Baekhyun just pulls at him slow, taking his time palming at the head. Ten is close to sobbing with how close he is. 

“My good kitty.” Baekhyun says. 

Ten’s tail shakes and wraps around Baekhyun’s knee tightly. Ten’s hands are gripping at the sheets. Baekhyun watches Ten’s face as it scrunches up as he tries to hold back from coming without permission. Baekhyun’s eyes wander up to the most important thing. The little velvety ears poking out from Ten’s tousled hair. Baekhyun knows Ten is truly close because when he’s close his ears start to twitch like crazy. And they sure are now.

Baekhyun reaches his other hand up to run his fingers through Ten’s hair. He teases his ears briefly before grabbing a handful of hair and tugging on it lightly. Ten lets out a strangled whine in response. 

“Baekhyun, _please_.” Ten says.

“Go on.” Baekhyun says.

He continues to jerk Ten off just as slow, trying to draw it out of him. Ten bucks wildly, begging for the perfect friction. He’s whimpering and crying and mewling, louder and louder, and Baekhyun knows he’s coming by the way Ten’s ears twitch and his tail presses hard against Baekhyun’s knee. He lets out a breath of relief and comes with a cry, all over Baekhyun’s hand and on his own stomach. 

Baekhyun leans down to kiss the tip of Ten’s cock and Ten winces at the feeling. 

“Don’t you dare.” Ten says, threatening him. Baekhyun can feel the heat in his voice even though Ten’s tired, so he just smiles to himself.

“Be right back.” Baekhyun says, crawling off the bed in search of a towel from the bathroom.

He returns with two towels just in case and cleans Ten up delicately before helping him pull his sweatpants back up. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Ten’s forehead and to the tip of his nose and then finally to his lips. Ten kisses his back tenderly, and they’re like that for a good long time before Baekhyun pulls back and smiles fondly down at him.

“You’re so good.” Baekhyun says. 

“I don’t want praise right now.” Ten says and it’s a lie. There’s never not a time for praising Ten.

“Good kitty.” Baekhyun says and drapes the blanket back over Ten’s body, tucking him in.

“Go to sleep.” Ten says.

Ten rolls over on his side and Baekhyun nuzzles up close behind him, spooning him and holding him close. He presses kisses to the back of Ten’s neck and to his shoulder.

“Your dick is so hard against me right now, I don’t think this is going to work.” Ten says. 

Baekhyun wishes he forgot how hard he was, and especially after getting Ten off, it’s much worse. But Baekhyun promised to go to sleep happy. 

So he rolls over and lets Ten be the big spoon instead. 

He wills away his hard on the best he can but not much works. He’s still imagining Ten sprawled out on the bed, half asleep and begging for him. It’s doing wonders for him, and Baekhyun could cry. But luckily he’s finally tired enough where it’s difficult to keep his eyes open for very long. He closes them and begs sleep for take him before his hard on does. 

“Don’t wake me up until morning.” Ten mumbles out, barely intelligible. 

He’s falling back asleep and Baekhyun is too.

The last thing Baekhyun can remember in his fuzzy memory before sleeping is the brush of Ten’s tail up against his leg. It tickles his skin here and there before settling lightly over Baekhyun’s hip and stomach. Baekhyun thinks he could spend the rest of his life in this moment. 

Early mornings are for two things: cuddling and being asleep. And finally Baekhyun is going to get both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! sorry if the smut was awkward i’m....not well versed in writing it . also sorry for any typos i wrote this mostly on my phone aaaaa


End file.
